creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
The After War Crisis: Post War Effects
Star Frontiers (Full title as Star Frontiers: Knights of The Stars and also known as Star Cop) is a science fiction series created by T.C Micheal that consists of series written by the author. The story revolves around in a universe that is in galactic turmoil between the United Earth Alliance and it's collation superpower the Galactic Empire against numerous governments and empires that declared war for universal takeover. With the Alliance and the Empire facing major criminal activity, the Alliance formed a super authority known as the Galactic Marshals, the Marshals are tasked with taking down major criminal activity and ensure the security of peace. The main character Sarah Jane Lockheart who fights injustices on Earth and the vastness of star systems leads a motley crew and solve mysteries surrounding their given task. The science fiction is planned to be drafted as well as having a manga series in the future. (NOTE: See the discussion page here please. Don't leave any comments on the article.) (NOTICE: This article is under rewriting progress. Expect updates.) Genre Genre *'Space' *'Cyberpunk' *'Space western' *'Tech noir' *'Mecha' *'Crime' *'Horror' *'Action' Setting (Writing in progress) The majority of the story takes place in an alternative 20th/21st century where scientists discover meteor fragments that contained an alloy and began to use it for space travel. During the Apollo 11 Moon Landing in 1969, NASA decides to send more ships to build space stations and colonize nearby planets which prompted other nations to join in on space program projects through the United Nations. After many establishments, they later faced major criminal activities, including an increase in piracy, trafficking, and many other criminal threats. The Alliance in turn, created the Galactic Marshals that had one objective; counter major criminal activity, and ensure peace and security. During these events, NASA decides to travel further into the deep reaches of space and soon had came across another solar system that is ruled by a kingdom that is under political turmoil and forceful takeover by a political fascist party, and threatens their alliance with other systems. Eventually the Earth Federation force intervened, then later establishing an alliance with the kingdom and helped establish a new Empire. The Empire in turn shared their more advanced starship technology for Earth's technology. Not long after, the Galactic Empire was established and reclaimed what was theirs and made clear intentions that they would have freedom and security. However most of the systems were taken over and corrupted by their rival party members. Moreover, half of the population of Earth has moved into new planets and made space travel more possible to manipulate and dominated many systems across the stars and created an easier economic system that is made to be invulnerable and easy to live on. The sci fi is filled with many anachronisms. Being that technology is mixed with futurism (cyborgs, laser guns, spaceships) and modern (wheeled cars, firearms, and jet powered aircraft) as well as having some World War era technology (mainly firearms and artillery used by that time). Story The story sets on a motley crew of two Marshals, a mechanic, a computer wiz, a gentlemen thief, and their armorer. The characters have many adventures of solving crime as well as fighting criminal figures and organizations. The main protagonist Sarah, a former Special Forces commander who became a marshal along with her partner Micheal solve mysteries and fight crime as well as doing undercover works and preform odd jobs. Sarah is also the captain of her ship the Blackheart. =Series= a List of Star Frontiers series/chapters =Organizations and governments= *'United Earth Alliance' An Earth Federation. Allies with the Empire *The Galactic Empire A galactic super power that was reformed from their old kingdom. Allies with the Earth Alliance. *'Blackstar Consortium' A criminal underworld led by a mastermind. Made up of endless amount of Humans and a reptilian like species. *'Orion Security' The Orion Security is a military concept force. The Orion Security is made up of armor plated soldiers. The organization was formed by the Empire and the Alliance. *'Order Of The Red Star' This organization is made up of hi tech individuals and worship the power of technology. The leaders are technology enhanced with cybernetics and pumped with a steroid like drug to enhance their strength. They are considered to be the most dangerous criminal organization across many star systems. Affiliated with the Blackstar organization. *'Intergalactic Socialist Empire' The Intergalactic Socialist Empire is heavily based on Nazism and was conceived by a former Neo Nazi member. Considered to be the Fourth Reich but they believe that the Galactic Empire would become a "true" Fourth. The Socialist forces are based on a term "Galactic Fascism" and "Galactic Socialism". =Species= (To be filled) =Corporations= *'Special.Technology.And.Research.Systems Inc' S.T.A.R.S Company & Associates is a multigalactic corporation. Founded by a corporate agent and it's CEO and Imperial Intelligence agent Evein Bishop. Specializes in battlesuit and prototype military technology. *'Consumer Automotive Enterprise' A car and automobile manufacturing business. =Characters= Protagonists *'Sarah Lockheart' Sarah nicknamed 'Cal' or 'Mace' is a veteran Galactic Space marshal and one of the main protagonists. She is also the captain of the starship Blackheart *'Micheal James Stark' A space marshal and Sarah's partner and friend as well as a love interest. Mike is a Galactic Marshal like Sarah as well serving alongside her. The two met during the tour on Vietnam and share the horrifying experiences during that time. Mike is also Sarah's first mate of the Blackheart. *'Kyle Steven Simmons' A gentlemen thief that was arrested by Sarah and later served under her custody over his prison sentence. *'Sparks' A 13 year old computer wiz. He's best friends with Kyle. Earlier in the story he is called upon by Kyle to join in on the adventure on capturing a drug dealer. *'Ryan "Reese" Callahan' Sarah's brash, tough, and hard edged brother. Ryan is a skilled fighter pilot. *'Lisa Marie Rose' Lisa is Ryan and Sarah's childhood friend. She is Ryan's chief engineer and a skilled medic. Lisa is also a good hacker and has a degree on medics. Lisa is also a good friend of Sarah and act like sisters to each other. Lisa is sweet natured and lovingly caring. But can be tough and focusing on valuable tactics whenever in a situation. *'Faith' Nicknamed Star, is the biological daughter of Sarah. She appears later on in the series during her childhood. Early in the story Sarah find out she's pregnant form an unknown cause. It was likely that Sarah was 'planted' by a probe in which Faith was conceived. Faith is mute and only communicates by sign language and writing. Early in her infant life she had partial brownish black hair and was small for a newborn as described by Sarah. Faith is soft, sweet and adorable but shy and timed around others. Sarah described her as being the most special daughter she ever had. Faith likes fruit and fried mushrooms. Sarah taught her to be self reliant as did she by her teachers. Misc characters John Slade Described as being "A hunter from the darkest void" is a fearless yet fearsome outlaw hunter that uses large caliber firearms and rifles and was once a captain for the Alliance Revolutionary Force. Antagonists *'Evelin "Eve" Bishop' Evelin Bishop is the co-CEO of the S.T.A.R.S military industry and a high ranking member of the Imperial Intelligence Agency and one of the main antagonists of the story. She's an evil genius and mastermind of many collaborators and is an arch nemesis of Sarah who has a bitter dislike for her. Eve is inspired by Diana from V and is likely based on Jane Badler's likeness who played Diana. *'Unnamed Admiral' An Admiral of the Imperial Navy. He is Ryan's contact and commander of the 358th Imperial Navy force. Earlier on in the story he's the main contact of Ryan and other crew members of a fleet of battleships and carriers of the 58th Navy. But unknown to the fleet as well as the Empire he secretly shares his sinister plots with Eve and other corrupt governments and secretly supply criminal factions with weapons and other military grade technology. *'Cleef Reynolds' Reynolds is a mercenary of the Blackstar Consortium. Reynolds is one of the main antagonists who like Sarah, was once a soldier of Vietnam. The war caused him to lost his humanity and suffered a mental breakdown, he was later treated at an institution and escaped after recovering. Reynolds later joined the Blackstar Consortium as a mercenary. =Behind the scenes= Influences The science fiction is heavily influenced by many actions films such as Lethal Weapon film series and the DC Comics Batman for it's detective style. Films such as Bladerunner and Strange Days are heavy influences on it's cyberpunk theme and grittiness. Mad Max is another influence for most of the post apoc themes and some of it's action. The sci fi also takes traits from Spaghetti Western films such from the works of Sergio Leone and Clint Eastwood. Cowboy Bebop is the top major influence, being that both sci fi's are filled with anachronisms and have motley crews. One major heavy influence is Star Wars for it's major space genre theme. The Galactic Empire takes some traits form the one in Star Wars except they are pretty opposite of tyrannic practices. Future T.C Micheal is planning to do a manga series as well as a novel series in the future. Artwork Banners '"Grant us a common faith that man shall know bread and peace, that he shall know justice and righteousness, freedom and security, an equal opportunity and an equal chance to do his best not only in our own lands, but throughout the world. And in that faith let us march toward the clean world our hands can make.'-Franklin Delano Roosevelt, Flag Day Speech See Also (No source provided yet) Comments (Ignore) (WARNING!!! Do NOT leave any comments I repeat, DO NOT Leave any comments. A discussion page has been linked above.)